1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shift lever device for a motor vehicle such as a cab-over vehicle whose engine and transmission are positioned under a floor panel which is provided with a service hole for the maintenance or inspection of the engine, and the service hole is covered by a cover.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
A conventional shift lever device of the above kind includes a shift lever which is moved by a driver in a shift direction, i.e., longitudinal direction of the motor vehicle, and in a select direction, i.e., lateral direction of the motor vehicle. The movement of the shift lever is imparted by a link motion through rods to the transmission. The link motion is secured to a stationary portion of the vehicle's body such as a floor panel or instrument panel, rather than the cover covering the service hole. If the link motion is secured to the cover, the service hole cannot be opened without disconnecting the link motion from the rods. As a result, the shift position of the transmission is unchangeable, when one adjusts or inspects the engine or other components while the engine is driven.
However, the shift lever device is most accesible if it is secured onto the cover covering the service hole, which is usually positioned on one side of and adjacent to the driver's seat.
Therefore, the conventional shift lever device has a disadvantage that the shift lever moves on a operating path not fully available for the driver because of its positioning.